Hidden
by KChanDreams
Summary: Pion goes to Italy to attend her friends' wedding and gets kidnapped. What does the world have in store for her? Rated T to be safe for now.
1. Chapter 1: Little Italy

**(Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to ****Hidekazu Himaruya****. If this disclaimer is wrong then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **This is just the beginning, so there isn't that much development yet. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, then please still review.

* * *

**Hidden**

_An eruption from a volcano ended the lives of Pompeii citizens in 79 AD, but the volcano also ended another life that history has yet to discover._

**Chapter 1: Little Italy**

"Ready!"

Pion, a six-year-old girl, ran out the door with her bag over her shoulder. Pion despite her age was a prodigy. She had a vast knowledge of every school subject; she knew the arts to an expert level; and was the best at sports. She was also lucky. She had yet to find something she wasn't good at it. Because of the envy of her previous classmates, she was allowed to enter college early and made quick friends. She was to graduate that year.

Pion saw her friends: three girls and two guys. The three girls were named Linda, Bridget, and Kate. The two boys were named Joshua and Patrick. They were her closes friends in her college even though they were older than her by sixteen years. Pion ran to them next to the bus stop.

"So you guys are ready for the trip to Italy, right?" asked Pion excitedly.

"Of course, I'm ready. We are going there for my wedding," stated Kate. She grabbed the arm of Joshua and said, "Isn't that right, honey?" Joshua blushed and nodded. Linda whacked the back of Kate's head and said, "Don't be lovey dovey in front of the single folk and definitely no kissing in front of Pion."

"Fine, fine," said Kate as she released Joshua's arm. That day, they were going to fly to Italy to have Kate and Joshua's wedding. Kate and Joshua actually got together because of Pion. They had both befriended her and after going to a study session with her they began to date and eventually got engaged. They see Pion as their little cupid.

Patrick picked up Pion and placed her on his shoulders smiling.

"Do you see the bus coming, Pion?" asked Patrick. Pion shook her head and stated, "Not yet." Patrick was like an older brother to Pion. He was practically a thug in college because of his rough behavior and gambling addiction, but after befriending Pion he mellowed down and people began to talk to him. He actually joined the trip to protect Pion.

Bridget yanked Pion away from Patrick and said, "Don't hog Pion all to yourself." Patrick pouted with crossed arms. Bridget was the big sister figure to Pion. She was really shy before and boys easily harassed her, but changed after Pion came around. Pion was small, but still defended Bridget from her harassers. It made Bridget wish that Pion was a bit older, but she still loved Pion as a little sister.

Linda took Pion from Bridget and said, "You're one to talk." Linda was a tomboy through and through and refused to hang out with people, but after Pion came around she became more sociable and outgoing. Linda says that if anyone hurts Pion she would send them to Hades.

Joshua took Pion from Linda and Kate took her from Joshua. Before Pion knew it, they were practically playing hot potato with her. When the bus arrived, everyone on the bus was laughing at the sight. They boarded the bus one by one fighting who was going to sit next to Pion. Pion in the end ended up sitting in an empty seat, so they wouldn't have to fight.

As the bus drove down the road, Pion looked through her bag making sure she had everything. The bus came to a sudden stop nearly knocking her out of her seat.

"Thanks for stopping man!" stated a man in a white shirt. He walked onto the bus and sat next to Pion. Pion looked at him and noted that he loved America because he had the American flag on his white shirt. He sat his duffel bag on his lap as the bus began to move. Pion looked away for a minute and then heard him eating. She looked at him and was shocked to see a hamburger in his hand. She wondered where he got it from as she looked at the burger. Pion hadn't eaten since waking up from her slumber on the boat ride, so when she saw and smelled the smoking hot burger in the man's hand, Pion's mouth began to water.

The man noticed this and asked, "Do you want one?"

"You have another one?"

The man nodded and dug in his bag. Pion could have sworn that she saw a small puff of smoke from the bag. He pulled out a smoking hot burger from his bag and held it to Pion.

"Enjoy."

Pion nodded not questioning where the burger came from. She munched on the burger happily.

"Good huh?"

Pion nodded swallowing a piece. She looked at the man and said, "Thank you sir."

The man chuckled and said, "Sir sounds weird. Call me Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"That's right. I'm also a hero!" he announced happily. There were practically sparkles all around him. Pion giggled and said, "Then nice to meet you Alfred, the hero." Pion nibbled on the burger happily. Alfred did the same. Alfred's eyes suddenly widen and began to look around.

"Something wrong?" asked Pion. Alfred chuckled and said, "I thought I felt something just now, but I guess it was nothing." Alfred gobbled the last of his burger and then pulled out another from his bag.

"You must love burgers," noted Pion. Alfred nodded and said, "Burgers are the best, hands down."

Pion ate the last of her burger and added, "Other foods are good too like pasta and scones."

"Scones, you like that stuff?"

Pion nodded. Alfred sighed and said, "All the scones I have ever eaten taste like dirt."

"What type of scones are they?"

"I can never tell," said Alfred turning pale. Alfred gasped when the bus passed the Astros stadium. He pressed the red button above Pion repeatedly screaming, "This is my stop!" The bus stopped abruptly. Pion fell forward nearly slamming her head in the chair in front of her, but Alfred managed to save her and asked, "Are you OK, kid?" Pion nodded sitting back down.

"I was just not prepared," said Pion. Alfred sighed in relief and began to walk off the bus. Before he walked off, he looked back at Pion and asked, "What's your name?" Pion smiled brightly.

"Pion."

Alfred felt a rush of heat in his cheeks and then turned away. He walked off the bus in a quick haste. Patrick peeked over to Pion's chair and asked, with narrow eyes, "What were you two talking about?"

"Food," said Pion in a sweet voice. Patrick ruffled her hair and said, "You really shouldn't talk to strangers." Pion giggled.

"But I need to talk to people in order to make friends."

"But what if they were a pedophile?" asked Bridget as she peeked from her chair.

"Then I would run like the wind," answered Pion making her friends laugh.

They arrived at the airport, which was filled with people of all ages. Kate looked at the map and said, "Our flight should be at the fifteenth entrance at the north side."

"That sounds far," complained Linda crossing her arms behind her head.

"Don't complain," scolded Kate. A crowd of people suddenly passed by them nearly, knocking them down. Patrick cursed them out and then realized that Pion wasn't in sight. He looked around frantically calling for Pion. The others turned pale.

Pion was carried off by the crowd. Pion tried to get out, but it was very difficult because of her small size. She managed to squeeze her arm out and grabbed the closest thing pulling her out of the crowd. The thing she ended up grabbing was the arm of a blonde haired man with scuffles around his chin. He was wearing a bright purple suit that could compete with the Barney costume in kids' shows. The man looked down at Pion with confusion in his eyes.

"Do you need something, little one?"

Pion released the man's arm and said, "I'm sorry, but I needed to grab something to get out of that crowd." The man grinned and kneeled down in front of Pion. He placed his index finger under her chin with sparkles around his form.

"Does that mean I saved you, oui?"

Pion nodded and asked, "Are you French?" The man nodded and said, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and you are…?"

"Pion."

"Such mignon name."

Francis kissed her cheek and then whispered, "Do you need any help?" Pion nodded and said, "I need to find my friends."

"Oui, then I will help you."

Francis grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the airport. He looked down at her and asked, "So why are you here with your friends?"

"We are going to fly to Italy for Kate and Joshua's wedding."

"A wedding in Italy? It's much more romantic to have a wedding in France, non."

Pion giggled and said, "I thought so too, but they always wanted to go to Italy together, so they decided to get married there." Francis smiled and muttered, "True love birds, non?" Pion nodded with a bright smile.

Francis suddenly sensed something that sent chills down his back and looked around. Pion tugged Francis's arm and asked, "Is something wrong?" Francis gasped and laughed uneasily.

"Nothing is wrong, mignon Pion."

Pion cocked her head to the side wondering if Francis was all right. She suddenly spotted Patrick and Linda through the crowd and waved to them calling their names. Patrick and Linda smiled when they saw Pion and ran to her. Patrick carried Pion, hugging her.

"Thank goodness you're all right," he said filled with relief. Linda said the same. Pion nodded and looked toward Francis who had a worried look on his face.

"Francis helped me find my way," said Pion happily. Patrick and Linda looked at Francis and thanked him. Francis flinched and nodded. He held Pion's hand and kissed her hand wishing her a farewell. Francis ran off before Patrick and Linda could smack him.

"Was that a pedophile?" asked Linda in disgust.

"He was just being French," stated Pion with a smile. Patrick and Linda sighed and made their way back to the others who were just as happy to see that Pion was safe.

They boarded the plane and took their seats. When the plane was in flight, Pion needed to use the bathroom. She left her seat and went to the bathroom area. To her disappointment all the bathrooms were in use. She leaned against the wall waiting for one to be available. A man with short brown hair suddenly entered the bathroom area and knocked on one of the doors shaking.

"Rus…"

The man stopped midsentence when he saw Pion looking up at him with confusion in her eyes. The man gulped and knocked on the door again.

"Ivan-Sir, you really need to return to your seat."

A dark aura seemed to emit from the bathroom as a childlike voice echoed from it.

"Why should I come out?"

The brown haired man began to shake uncontrollably and said, "Well people need to use the bathroom and Be…I mean Natalia threatened to take a hostage if you don't return."

The dark aura seemed to disperse as the bathroom door opened. A white haired man shook a little as he exited the bathroom stall and said, "We can't have that."

The white haired man closed the bathroom door and was about to walk out, but flinched and looked around as did the brown haired man. Pion cocked her head to the side and asked, "Is something wrong?" The white haired man and the brown haired man looked at Pion with confusion in their eyes.

"Who are you little one?"

"Pion and you?"

The white haired man showed a childlike smile and said, "My name is Ivan and this louse here is Toris." Toris bowed to her still shaking in fear.

"Are you scared of something, Toris?" asked Pion. Toris began to stutter. Ivan looked at him with the childlike smile and asked, "Yes, are you scared of something, Toris?" A dark echo seemed to follow his words. Toris cringed and shook his head.

"Are you OK?" asked Pion in concern. Ivan smiled back at her and said, "He's fine, but didn't you need to use the bathroom?" Pion gasped and nodded. She ran into the bathroom stall that Ivan was in before. Ivan placed a hand under his chin in thought.

"Ivan-Sir?"

"That child is strange. She didn't even shake in my presence."

Toris gasped in surprise knowing full well that anyone would shake in fear when Ivan's dark aura touched them. It was a mystery why it didn't affect Pion.

Pion left the bathroom sighing in relief. She suddenly saw something hovering in front of her and gasped. It was a rabbit like thing, but it had wings upon its back and it was light green. It looked at Pion and asked, "Can you see me?" Pion nodded. The rabbit thing cheered and rested on her head.

"Then do you want to play with me?"

"Sorry, but I have to get back to my seat with my friends. I can maybe play with you later in Italy if I see you again…um….what's your name?"

"Lime," cheered the pixie.

"Then I hope to see you again, Lime."

Lime cheered and then flew down the plane aisle. Pion smiled and then headed back to her seat.

Lime landed on a blonde haired man's head. The blonde haired man looked up at Lime and asked, "Hello Pixie friend." The man had an obvious English accent. Lime smiled and said, "Guess what, I met a girl who could see me."

"Is that so? Then you better introduce me to her next time."

"I will."

The man suddenly flinched and looked around.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure. I felt something rather familiar."

Pion returned to her seat and looked at her friends.

"I saw a fantasy creature near the bathrooms."

Bridget giggled and said, "Sure you did."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me," pouted Pion. Her friends laughed and tried to cheer Pion up the rest of the trip.

They soon landed in Italy and exited the airport. Kate smiled and hugged Joshua's arm and said, "Isn't Italy wonderful?" Joshua nodded hugging Kate back.

"I told you no lovey dovey stuff around the single folk," scolded Linda. Bridget giggled and said, "Come on, they are going to be husband and wife soon."

"That's my point, they can be all lovey dovey when they are in their honeymoon," stated Linda. Kate and Joshua blushed.

Patrick looked around and said, "You guys don't need to get married so fast, so how about a tour of Italy?" They all nodded. Pion held up her bag and said, "Then let's place our bags at our hotel." They headed to their hotel.

Patrick waited in the line to check them in, while the others waited at the seats in the lobby. An Asian man sat with them and pulled out a book written in Japanese. Pion read the cover of the book and asked, "Is that book 'The Bamboo Cutter'?"

The Japanese man nodded and said, "It is from my country. I am surprised that you can read Japanese." Pion smiled and stated, "I can read all the languages no problem."

"Amazing."

Linda nodded and added, "Pion is actually the valiant Victorian in our school." The Asian man gasped and asked, "You're her classmate?" Linda nodded and pointed at the others.

"We're all classmates."

The Asian man looked down at Pion and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm six, but because of my brain, I got into college early," said Pion proudly.

"That really is amazing. What is your name?"

"Pion."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Pion. My name is Kiku Honda."

Kiku closed his book and handed it to Pion.

"You can read this book if you like."

"But isn't this yours?"

"I have other books," said Kiku. Pion smiled and took the book happily. Kiku looked at his watch and said, "I better go now, but I do hope to see you again." Pion nodded and watched him walk off. Pion looked at the book and gasped in surprise.

"This is made by hand and the publication is when it was said to be written. This could be the original copy."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe I should start talking to strangers too," said Linda in thought.

Kiku turned a corner while they were talking and then suddenly felt a chill. He looked around wondering what he had just felt.

Patrick got their rooms. They dumped their stuff in their rooms and then left the hotel to explore Italy. They went to different tourist sites and took multiple pictures. They had a great time and then began to head to their hotel. On the way, Pion crashed into a man causing her to fall over. The others didn't notice until they realized that Pion was way behind them. They headed back to her.

Pion looked at the person she crashed into and apologized. The man stared down at her with wide eyes.

"Something wrong?" asked Pion. The man crouched down and held her shoulders, his eyes still wide.

"Big brother, Pion?"

"What?"

The man hugged her and said, "I knew you were alive." Pion blinked in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about? It's me, little Romano, remember?"

Pion's confusion grew.

"What are you doing to Pion?" yelled Patrick as he charged at Romano. Romano narrowed his eyes and picked up Pion. He glared back at Pion's friends and yelled, "I won't let you take big brother Pion away!" Romano ran through the crowd with Pion in hand.

"Pion!" screamed her friends as they chased after them. They tried to catch Romano, but his speed was beyond human. He was soon out of their sight along with Pion.

Pion looked at Romano and asked, "Why are you taking me away from my friends?"

"It's for your own good," muttered Romano as he ran. Pion whimpered wondering why she was kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2: Italian Brothers

**(Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. If this disclaimer is wrong then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **Here is chapter 2 of Hidden. Sorry it took a long time, but I just didn't feel like writing for a while. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Italian Brothers**

Romano ran into a mansion and shut the door behind him breathing heavily. He placed Pion down on the ground and said, "We should be safe here." Romano noticed tears flowing from Pion's eyes and asked, "Big brother Pion, are you OK?" Pion sniffled and said, "I want my friends."

Before Romano could say anything else, he heard a crash and flinched. He ran down the hall pulling Pion along. The minute he entered the kitchen he saw his brother, Veneziano, on the ground with broken plates around him.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Veneziano looked at Romano and chuckled.

"Hey big brother! I was trying to reach the pot on the top shelf to make some pasta, but I fell and everything broke."

Romano charged at Veneziano and smacked him behind the head.

"You Idiot!"

Veneziano began to cry for mercy, but Romano didn't stop in his assault. Pion stared at them and then said, "You two shouldn't fight." Romano and Veneziano looked at Pion. Veneziano smiled at Pion and asked, "Hi there, do you like pasta?" Pion nodded.

"Great, then I will…"

Romano smacked Veneziano behind the head again.

"Greet big brother Pion correctly you Nazi loving brother!"

Veneziano blinked in confusion holding his head and looked toward Pion. He leaned toward her making her flinch.

"Big brother Pion, but wasn't he killed during the explosion of Pompeii?"

"Yes, but this has to be him now."

Veneziano looked at Pion again and smiled stupidly.

"If this is big brother Pion, then he got cute, not to mention that he is now a girl."

Romano's eyes widen. He looked at Pion and noticed the small black skirt she wore and the daisy hair pins in her hair.

"A girl?" he exclaimed. Romano pointed at Pion and asked, "Are you really a girl?" Pion nodded and held the hem of her skirt.

"I can let you see my underwear for you to verify," said Pion. Pion was about to lift her skirt, but Romano pushed it back down screaming, "I don't want to see!"

Veneziano suddenly chuckled and said, "She's wearing teddy bear panties." Romano blushed and screamed, "How do you know that?" Veneziano pointed at Pion's skirt and the mirror near her.

"When you pulled her skirt down the back part lifted up and reflected in the mirror."

Romano was shaking in embarrassment as he stared at Pion. He suddenly slouched down and wailed, "Why is big brother Pion a girl?" Pion cocked her head to the side as she looked down at Romano.

"Is this a case of mistaken identity?" asked Pion. Romano just remained silent as he began to pout in a corner of the kitchen with mushrooms miraculously growing around him.

Veneziano placed a hand on Pion's shoulder making her look up at him. Veneziano smiled at her and asked, "Do you still want pasta?" Pion nodded, temporarily forgetting about Romano.

Veneziano finally managed to get a pot and began the process of making his famous pasta. As he made the pasta, Pion sat in an empty chair next to Romano's sulking form. Pion glanced at Romano and asked, "Will you send me back after I eat some pasta?" Romano nodded.

"There's no point in keeping you. I refuse to believe that you are the new Pion."

Pion didn't know why, but Romano did seem familiar to her in an odd way. She reached to Romano and ruffled the top of his head making him look at her.

"You're a good boy little Romano," stated Pion. Romano's eyes widen. In his eyes, Pion took the form of his older brother that had perished back in Pompeii. Romano embraced Pion making Pion gasp.

"Big brother Pion!"

The embrace didn't last long, when Pion was pulled from Romano's arms by firm hands. Romano looked at the new comer with confusion in his eyes, but then his eyes turned to rage.

"Antonio!"

Antonio, the new comer, smiled at Romano as he held Pion from under her arms.

"Nice to see you, Romano."

Romano tried to retrieve Pion, but to no avail. Romano glared at Antonio and yelled, "Why are you even here?"

"I just came to visit you and Veneziano in your summer home."

"Well you saw us, now leave and give back big brother Pion!"

Antonio looked at Pion, who stared back at him with confused eyes. Antonio looked back at Romano and said, "You do know that she's a girl and why is she even here?"

"Because she's big brother Pion."

Antonio just laughed and placed Pion back on the ground. He patted her head and said, "Even if she is, she is no longer one of us."

"What?"

Antonio sighed and added, "When we die, we can reincarnate, but we will no longer be you know what. She's completely different now." Romano looked down at Pion, who looked completely bewildered.

"No way."

Antonio nodded and stated, "You have to send her back as soon as possible." Romano began to sulk in the corner again. Pion looked up at Antonio.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Well my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Romano's old guardian."

"By the sound of your name and your accent, I would say that you are from Spain."

"Very good and you are Pion as your friend Romano called you?"

Pion nodded and added, "He actually kidnapped me from my friends." Spain fell silent. Spain looked at Romano in shock and asked, "Did you really kidnap her?" Romano nodded still sulking.

"I thought they were going to take big brother Pion away."

Spain picked up Pion and held her to Romano.

"Take her back now."

Pion looked back at Antonio and said, "But Veneziano promised to let me eat some pasta."

"You can eat pasta anywhere in Italy, but I can't have Romano go to jail because of your kidnapping."

Pion sighed and said, "All right." Pion was plopped into Romano's lap. Romano stood up with Pion in his arms and began to walk toward the door. Pion glanced back at Veneziano, who was shredding cheese on top of the freshly made pasta, and said, "I have to leave now." Veneziano looked at Pion in disappointment and began to ask "Why?" repeatedly. Romano ignored Veneziano's wailing as he walked out of the kitchen with a pout still on his face.

The minute Romano left the kitchen he was met with someone that he hated to the bottom of his very core: Ludwig. Ludwig stared at Romano and asked, "Vhat are you doing here?" Romano was silent. He placed Pion on the ground and then materialized a sack of tomatoes from thin air. He tossed them at Ludwig screaming, "Get lost you potato loving bastard!" Ludwig dodged continuously.

"Vhy does this always happen?" complained Ludwig. Pion watched the tomato battle and then tugged on the hem of Romano's shirt. Romano stopped in his assault and looked down at Pion.

"You shouldn't waste food, Romano," said Pion in her sweetest voice. Romano blushed as he placed the bag of tomatoes down. He hugged Pion calling her big brother again. Ludwig witnessed this and gasped.

"Vhat the holy _Fuehrer are you doing to that little girl?" he screamed. Romano picked up Pion, while glaring at Ludwig._

_ "You stay out of this you potato loving bastard!" retaliated Romano. Pion smacked Romano's forehead gently with a frown._

_ "Don't be mean Romano," reprimanded Pion. Romano nodded, amazing Ludwig even more than before. _

___He listens to such a small child, but vhy?_

_Pion glanced at Ludwig and said, "My name is Pion and you are?"_

_ "Ludwig."_

_ Ludwig had a slight feeling that she wasn't like Romano and him. Pion giggled and said, "Nice to meet you Ludwig. Are you friends with Antonio, Veneziano, and Romano?"_

_ "He's not my friend," mumbled Romano. Ludwig nodded and asked, "Vhy are you here in It…I mean Veneziano's summer home?"_

_ "Romano kidnapped me and brought me here because of mistaken identity."_

_ "Romano did Vhat?"_

_ "He kidnapped me, but he was just in the process of returning me, so no problem," stated Pion. Ludwig sighed placing a hand to his forehead._

_ "But it is still a kidnapping."_

_ "Shut up!" yelled Romano. Pion gave Romano a warning look making him fall silent. Ludwig suddenly spotted Veneziano and greeted him. Veneziano greeted Ludwig too, but with a storm of hugs and a kiss on each cheek. Ludwig turned red from embarrassment._

_ Pion looked at Veneziano and asked, "So you kiss a friend on the cheek as a greeting?" Veneziano nodded._

_ "It's to show that you care and love them," said Veneziano and then kissed Pion on each cheek. Romano immediately smacked Veneziano and screamed, "Don't do that to Big Brother Pion!" Veneziano began to wail that he surrendered in front of his older brother. _

_ Ludwig sighed at the sight and then looked at Pion._

_ "I can take you back if you vant, so Romano von't get into too much trouble," offered Ludwig. Pion stared up at Ludwig and stated, "You're pretty big, so my friends may freak out." Ludwig flinched wondering if he should feel insulted._

_ "What is going on here?" _

_ Pion perked up at the familiar voice. She looked behind Ludwig and saw Kiku standing at the doorway. Pion smiled and dashed to Kiku. She embraced Kiku around his waist, saying his name in a cheerful manner. Kiku blushed at the contact and was ready to pry her off until he realized who it was._

_ "Is that you Pion-Chan?" asked Kiku. Pion nodded and looked up at Kiku._

_ "It's me," chirped Pion. Kiku looked at Veneziano, Ludwig, and Romano, who were looking at him with wide eyes. _

_ "Why is Pion-Chan here?" asked Kiku still red in the cheeks. Ludwig pointed at Romano and stated, "He kidnapped her." Pion nodded and added, "But he was going to return me, so no problem."_

_ "So you know her, Ja…I mean Kiku?" asked Ludwig. Kiku nodded and added, "I met her by chance at my hotel." Kiku looked back at Pion and then picked her up. He held her in his arms and said, "I can take you back. We are staying in the same hotel after all." Pion smiled brightly and nodded. She then hugged Kiku around his neck making him blush brightly._

_ "Don't get any ideas you stupid Japanese!" yelled Romano with burning jealousy. Kiku looked toward Romano and stated, "I will return her to her friends and please don't try to kidnap her again." Romano groaned. Kiku turned away from his friends and said, "I will return soon."_

_ Kiku walked pass the door with Pion in hand. Pion looked back at Veneziano, Romano, and Ludwig and waved goodbye to them with her charming smile. _

_ Veneziano smiled stupidly and added, "She's cute when she smiles." Ludwig nodded and then felt like something had grabbed at his heart. Ludwig placed a hand to his heart and then looked at Veneziano and Romano._

_ "Did any of you feel that?"_

_ "Feel what?" asked Veneziano. Ludwig sighed and said, "Never mind." Ludwig scratched the back of his head wondering what he had felt._


	3. Chapter 3: Tempting Offer

**(Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. If this disclaimer is wrong then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **This one had terrible reviews, but I still updated it. I promise to stop quoting from World War II because I am clueless about it anyway. It's short, but this story actually requires me to study on countries, so the updates will be slow for it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tempting Offer**

Kiku walked down the path of Italy with Pion still in his arms. He looked around and then asked, "Are you doing all right, Pion-Chan?" Pion nodded and added, "I just hope that I'm not too heavy." Kiku shook his head.

"Compared to carrying Veneziano-San, you are as light as a feather, Pion-Chan," stated Kiku. Pion giggled and wrapped her arms around Kiku's neck. Kiku blushed at the sudden contact.

"I must have you know that this isn't very polite in my country," stuttered Kiku. Pion removed her arms apologizing in the process. Pion soon caught sight of her hotel and pointed it out to Kiku. Kiku nodded still trying to get over his initial shock from the sudden hug of Pion.

Kiku walked into the hotel and spotted Pion's friends at the counter trying to get an employee's attention.

"I know your English isn't that good, but you have to get the police, THE POLICE! Do you understand?" exclaimed Patrick in a panicked voice. The employee shook his head indicating that he didn't understand Patrick's strange way of talking. Patrick growled in frustration.

"You think these people would know proper English for tourist. We need to find Pion," stated Patrick. Linda held up her hand and said, "I think we are going about this the wrong way." Linda pushed Patrick aside as she smiled at the employee.

"Can you please contact the police about our stolen ANGEL or do I have to send YOU to HADES?"

Each exaggerated word Linda spoke was like a demon incantation. The employee turned pale not knowing what to do.

Bridget held her hands together and stated, "I really hope that nothing bad happened to our little Pion." Kate and Joshua nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" called Pion as she waved her small hand in their direction. They all perked up and looked in the direction of Pion's sweet like voice. Their eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of their unharmed friend. Patrick was the first to run to Pion calling out her name.

The moment was broken when Patrick realized that Pion was in the arms of Kiku. Patrick glared at Kiku and demanded, "Why are you holding Pion?" Pion patted Kiku's head and stated, "He helped me get back." Kiku blushed a little at the feeling of her small hand against his head. Patrick frowned and yanked Pion from Kiku's grasp.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't hold Pion without MY permission," stated Patrick. Kiku stared at Patrick taking note that Patrick hadn't met him when Kiku first met Pion.

Linda saw Kiku and asked, "So you brought Pion back?" Kiku nodded and bowed to Linda, Kate, Bridget, Patrick, and Joshua.

"I apologize in place of my friend Romano-San for taking Pion-Chan without permission."

"Is that the name of the Jerk who took Pion?" asked Linda. Kiku nodded and added, "It was a case of mistaken identity or so I heard." Pion nodded and then smiled at her friends.

"I'm not hurt at all, so please forgive Romano," stated Pion. Her form seemed to sparkle in the eyes of her friends. They seemed to be in bliss as they came to the agreement to forgive Pion's kidnapper.

Kiku stared at their blissful looks and wondered how Pion could make people look at her in such a way. Kiku then began to dig in his pocket as a puff of white smoke appeared. Pion and her friends didn't seem to notice the smoke. Kiku pulled out six plane tickets and held them to Pion.

"Romano-San still did something wrong, so please also accept these plane tickets to my home country."

Pion took the tickets and smiled when she saw that they were tickets to Japan. Pion looked at Kiku with bright eyes and asked, "Can we use these any time?" Kiku nodded and added, "I made them that they won't expire." Pion cheered, thanking Kiku repeatedly.

Patrick frowned and said, "Thanks for the tickets, but we had plans to go to Austria after Italy."

"Austria?"

Pion nodded and added, "After Kate and Joshua get married we plan to travel the world for their honeymoon."

"We are only going to Austria and England, so it really isn't a trip around the world," reminded Bridget. All of them nodded in agreement.

Kiku smiled and said, "Well now you can add Japan to your list of countries to visit." Pion nodded and added, "It would be great to travel to all the countries around the world." All of Pion's friends smiled and nodded.

Kiku cleared his throat and bowed to them.

"I must return to my own friends now, so please excuse me."

Pion nodded and watched Kiku walk off. Pion jumped out of Patrick's arms and did a little twirl before smiling at her friends.

"Do you want to eat some pasta?" asked Pion with her sweetest smile. They all nodded temporarily forgetting that Pion was kidnapped before.

On the way to the restaurant, Kate sighed and asked, "Should we postpone the wedding to tomorrow instead of tonight?" Pion shook her head and said, "We already planned for your wedding for tonight, so please don't change your mind." Kate and Joshua had an uneasy look, until they spotted the restaurant up ahead.

The restaurant was brand new apparently according to their pamphlet they received from their hotel. Even though it was new it was already considered a top restaurant. Pion ran ahead of them and said, "I'll get a table for you no problem." Patrick ran after Pion yelling, "Don't run ahead of us!" Pion only laughed as a response.

Pion entered the restaurant, which was filled with people, either sitting at a table of waiting to be seated. Pion approached the counter, where an employee was working and asked, "Can I reserve a table for six people please?" The employee nodded and typed on the computer at the counter rapidly.

"It will take an hour to be seated."

Pion sighed in disappointment as her friends joined her.

"Is the waiting period long?" asked Linda. Pion nodded. Pion looked at her friends and asked, "Do you want to eat somewhere else?" They nodded not wanting to wait an hour just to be seated.

They exited the restaurant wondering which restaurant would be the best one to go to.

"Pion?"

Pion perked up and saw Veneziano before her with a smile.

"Veneziano?"

"The one and only. I didn't expect to see you so soon again," said Veneziano in a cheerful tone.

"Who is that guy?" asked Patrick. Pion smiled and held her small hand to Veneziano.

"His name is Veneziano. I met him when I got separated from you guys."

Veneziano nodded. Pion glanced at Veneziano and asked, "So what brings you here?"

"I broke the plates in the house and I needed to buy new ones so my friends and I can all eat pasta."

Pion smiled widely and asked, "If it's alright with you, can my friends and I join you?" Veneziano nodded.

"No problem, as long as you guys help me bring back plates."

They all nodded. As they walked to the store, Pion's friends made sure to introduce themselves to an extremely cheerful Veneziano.

"I heard from Japan that Pion is a genius. Is it true?"

Pion nodded, but then paused.

"Who is Japan?"

Veneziano twitched and began to laugh.

"Sorry, please forget about that. I meant to say Kiku."

Patrick scoffed and stated, "How in the world did you get Japan out of Kiku?" Veneziano showed a distressed look as he began to stutter and sweat.

"Oh look there's the store," exclaimed Veneziano, changing the subject. He then dashed in at the speed of light.

"Strange fellow," stated Linda. The others nodded in agreement.

Pion thought about what Veneziano said as she walked into the store and sighed.

_Maybe Veneziano called Kiku Japan because Kiku is from Japan, but why did he get so distressed?_


End file.
